You Could Have Told Us
by anonymous1845
Summary: Now some of the Team knows Artemis' death was faked. How do they react? What else is Nightwing still hiding?
1. Right to Be Angry

Nightwing sat at the end of the short table. His hands were folded together, his elbows on the table, and currently acting as a perch for his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut making his mask wrinkle. For the past hour he'd endured rants and lectures at varying volumes from the others gathered around the room.

M'Gann was leaning back in her chair looking at her hands. Wally leaned against the far wall, refusing to meet any of the others' gaze. La'gaan and Connor were now competing to see who could yell the loudest at the other.

Dick sighed deeply, the sound unbearable, but at least for the moment they weren't focused on him. As he sat there, the noise began to fade away.

_Better?_ M'Gann's voice was quiet inside his mind.

_Yes. _His response was hesitant.

_They understand you know. _M'Gann replied. _Connor and La'gaan. They get why you did it. Angry is just their… default emotion when they don't know how to say what they really mean._

_ No. They're right to be angry. I knew this is how they would react. But there's nothing I can do about it now._

_ The plan worked. Telling anyone else would have put Artemis in more danger. You couldn't have done anything else._

_ Artemis was plan B._

M'Gann's reply came several minutes later. _What? No one said anything about that. _

_ No one else knows there was a plan A._


	2. Lesser Evils

_Plan A? _M'Gann asked confused. _What was plan A?_

_ Nothing. You don't need to know._

"Yes, we do." Nightwing looked up at the sound of Wally's growled words.

"Keeping more secret plans from us now?" Connor asked crossing his arms.

"Look guys, I know you're all mad, but this was the best way." Nightwing said on a sigh.

"I knew the whole time and I'm still mad. Now I find out that 'killing' my girlfriend was the back-up plan!" Wally exclaimed.

"You're getting to be as bad as Batman." La'gaan added.

"Maybe it would help if we-" M'Gann started to offer, but Wally cut her off.

"If there was some chance to get through this without risking Artemis' life and you didn't take it, I'm never forgiving you for this."

M'Gann gasped as the others quieted.

"Well?!" Wally demanded with a shout. "You shouldn't even be in charge of this team anymore-"

Nightwing suddenly stood up knocking his chair over backwards. "Yes! Is that what you all want me to say?" He looked around at their faces, with whites of his mask narrowed. "I had another plan! Artemis wasn't even involved. She could have been safe at home right now, doing her homework, or watching Lian, or doing something else normal. It's my fault she is where she is. I'm the reason everyone else still thinks she's dead!" He shouted the last few words before skirting around the table and storming out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind him.

M'Gann jumped in her seat. "Should we go after him?"

"No!" La'gaan hissed. "Let him go fry in some secret bat place like usual."

Connor heaved a sigh and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Come on. If he's leaving we'd better get the rest of the Team on drills." He walked out of the room, followed by a muttering La'gaan. Wally started to leave in the opposite direction when M'Gann grabbed his arm.

"I'll give you a ride home."

"I just want to leave. Zeta-ing is faster." Wally said pulling away.

"Please?" M'Gann levitated in front of him. "I want to talk." She gave him her best convincing face.

He just glared at her. "Fine." He altered his course to the bioship hangar.

"Thanks." M'Gann smiled.

"We'll be there soon. If you're gonna talk, talk." Wally grouched from his seat.

"M'Gann sighed. "He's your best friend Wally. He wouldn't do something to hurt you like that unless he didn't have another choice."

"He did have another choice!" Wally shouted losing his temper. "Letting Artemis go hurt me and I knew she was alive! I can't even imagine what thinking she was dead is like. If anything you should be angrier!"

"I was Wally. Dick has a reason for everything. He didn't go through with plan A because there was too much at stake."

"How would you know?" Wally asked frowning. "I don't understand what could have been so bad that killing Artemis was the better alternative."

M'Gann was quiet after that until she landed the ship. "He'll tell us when the time is right. Everything with him comes with time, remember?"

Without a word Wally stood and left the ship.


	3. Missed Alerts

Wally groaned and threw his arm over his face to shield his eyes.

_Stupid alarm._ He sighed and was about to sit up when he noticed another sound. _Is that the shower running?_

"Wally? Would you please get that? Your phone's been going off for the last twenty minutes." Less than a blink later he bolted up right.

"Artemis?" He called out.

"If you think it's anyone else in here I'm going to kick your butt when I get out." Her tone was playful, but the threat was real.

With a sigh of relief, Wally flopped back down on his bed. "Gah. I had the worst nightmare ever."

"That's fascinating. Are you going to answer the phone? If someone's calling this early there's only a few people it could be."

Wally laughed and rolled over reaching for the cell phone on his night stand. "It's probably just your sister needing us to…" He blinked flabbergasted at the screen. "Babysit?" He jumped up and sped around the room until he found Artemis' phone. "Arty? We need to go. Something's wrong." He started pressing buttons and scrolling through the missed alerts.

A few minutes later Artemis came out of the bathroom, dressed and wringing out her hair. "What's the matter?"

"Thirty-six missed calls. Forty-five on mine." Wally replied not bothering to look up. "Most of them are from M'Gann. A few from…that's not normal."

"What? From who?" Artemis demanded.

Wally ignored the question and pulled on his jacket. "Let's go." He grabbed Artemis' hand, lifted her into his arms and sped off to the nearest zeta tube."


	4. What Happened?

_Kid Flash B03_

_Artemis B07_

Wally didn't even bother to roll his eyes at the name. He stepped out of the zeta tube, Artemis right behind him.

"Hello?" The room was empty.

"Maybe they're in the living room." Artemis suggested turning to walk down the short hall. Wally nodded and followed. When he rounded the corner he stopped short, having almost collided with Artemis' back.

"What is it?" He leaned sideways to see around her ponytail and gasped at the sight. "Oh my- Guys! What happened?" The Team was scattered around the room in various states of physical damage, though none of it appeared life threatening.

Zatana was sitting on the couch, her face hidden in Connor's chest; her shoulders were shaking, wracked with sobs. Cassie and Karen were each wiping their eyes, with Karen occasionally reaching up to wipe a tear from Mal's cheek. Jaime and Bart were sitting quietly on the floor. Gar had his legs tucked up to his chest and was lying sideways on the other end of the couch with his head resting in M'Gann's lap. The fur on his face was marked with tear stains.

M'Gann looked up at them still standing in the doorway.

"Where…" Wally scanned the room one more time to see if he'd missed anyone.

"They captured La'gaan." M'Gann said quietly standing. "Artemis will you…" She glanced down at Gar. Without a word Artemis took her place on the couch, stroking Gar's hair.

"Where are Robin and Batgirl? Nightwing?" Wally asked looking around yet again.

"They… the wanted to be alone." M'Gann choked on a sob.

A web of fear spread in Wally's stomach. "M'Gann, what happened?"

M'Gann lifted her hand to her eyes to wipe them. "Wally- Nightwing… They saw him coming and- he- he couldn't do anything."

Wally took a few steps forward and gently grabbed M'Gann's arms. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Nightwing is dead."


	5. Show Me

"Wally?" M'Gann gently shook his shoulder and set the steaming mug of tea on the counter in front of him.

"Hm?" Wally tore his blank stare from the refrigerator; M'Gann had watched him look at it for close to an hour.

"I made you some tea." She said moving it closer. "I know it's not much, but it's all I can do." Wally just nodded. He looked down at the mug, making no move to drink it.

M'Gann sat down on the stool next to him. She'd managed to stop crying long enough to put Gar to bed; everyone else had retreated to their rooms, no one bothering to leave the mountain. The kitchen was quiet except for the sounds of her sniffles and the occasional sob she couldn't hold back.

"You're wrong." Wally said suddenly.

M'Gann looked up at him. "What?"

"Dick can't be dead. I mean he's _Nightwing_." Wally said calmly. "He can't be taken out by some goon."

His statement started a fresh wave of tears. "Wally he's-"

"Maybe he's faking it." Wally insisted. "I just had this crazy nightmare and that's what happened. He always has a plan."

"Wally!" M'Gann exclaimed. "He's gone. He had no pulse. Connor couldn't hear his heart. His mind was just…" She hesitated. "It was just blank."

"But-"

"I saw the whole thing Wally." M'Gann choked, shaking her head.

"Kaldur was our friend! He wouldn't do this." Wally said slamming his hands down on the counter.

"He didn't. Like you said it was just some goon."

"I don't believe this!"

"Wally! Don't shout. You're going to upset everyone even more. If this wasn't real why did Alfred call you? He never gets involved." M'Gann said wiping her face.

"Show me." Wally stood up suddenly. He grabbed M'Gann's shoulders and dragged her up off her seat. "You have to show me what happened."

"No." M'Gann shook her head. "Trust me Wally. You don't want-"

"I have to. It's the only way I can know for sure." He blinked giving M'Gann a pleading look. "I _have_ to."

M'Gann bit her lip but nodded, more tears spilling from her eyes. "I understand. Sit down."

"Thank you." Wally sat back down, hunching slightly. M'Gann did the same wringing her hands.

"Remember it's not real." She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment. "There's… nothing you can do about… what you see."

* * *

**Please be advised that the next chapter will contain some blood and gore.**

**Reviews are appreciated! It lets me know if I should continue and/or write other stories.**


	6. Flashback

**Sorry this took so long. It took forever to get it right and then typing it up took close to an hour. Be advised there is some blood at the end. In other news I have an idea for a new one-shot based on this mornings episode. I won't spoil it though.**

* * *

_Guys! We need some help down here!_

Nightwing's voice was loud in M'Gann's mind. She steered the ship back towards the beach. _What about La'gaan?_

_There's nothing more we can do for him now. The mission is priority._

M'Gann nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Stay focused. We can help Lagoon Boy later." Connor said briskly prepareing to leave the ship. It took everything she had not to glare at him. She settled for an uncharacteristic frown.

"I don't want to watch you and Connor be awkward!" Wally said crossing his arms.

"I didn't want to skip right to it." M'Gann replied. The waves of fear and anger coming off of Wally almost made her sick.

_Hurry! _Robin shouted.

M'Gann stood and ran out of the bioship beside Connor almost before it had completely landed. She stopped and gasped, taken aback by the sheer number of helmeted figures on the beach. Nightwing and Robin were fighting back to back in the middle of a cluster of henchman. She rose of the ground until something stopped her; Connor's hand was wrapped around her ankle.

"What?" She demanded. He just gave her a stern look and let go. With his customary enraged growl, he charged into the fray throwing a powerful but controlled punch at the nearest target.

M'Gann flew higher forcing two of them to collide knocking both of them out cold. Connor was carving a wide path to the center of the battle. Nightwing and Robin seemed to be faring better without the looming threat of each dispatched enemy being replaced by two more. From her vantage point she could see the rest of the Team battling farther down the beach. Gar was doing his best to keep his attacker's at bay while shifting form frequently, the loose sand making it difficult to find one that was both effective and stable. Cassie had just lassoed one man and was currently using him as a bludgeioning weapon. Blue seemed to be arguing with himself about the intensity of his plasma cannons, while Bumblebee flew from goon to goon dispatching them with a few quick stings.

Over all it appeared the fight was turning in their favor. M'Gann looked back down to see Nightwing duck and land a well-aimed blow to the abdomen of one attacker and to the lower legs of another; Robin rolled across his shoulders striking out with his legs and staff to take out two more. M'Gann felt a swell of pride until she remembered La'gaan.

_M'Gann!_ Nightwing's tone made it clear that this was not the first time he'd tried to get her attention, not to mention his use of her name in the field.

_Sorry! Yes?_

_I said can you see who's coming from up there?_ His obvious irritation was taken out in the closest man's chest with a kick. The slightest bit of tension came out of his shoulders, but was still evident in the meager expression on his face.

She looked out to the water to see a group of at least twenty rising to the surface. He eyes widened in surprise. _There's more! Kaldur is with them!_

_Great. You had better get down here. Stay whelmed. _His use of the term was meant to be comforting but only made her more nervous as she landed on the sand. With one last blast she repelled the final three helmeted me left standing. With the beach now quiet and the sand beginning to settle, the Team turned to face the new threat.

Connor was obviously itching to attack the newcomers. Even Nightwing's fists were tight around his night sticks. M'Gann followed his masked gaze to where it was trained on Kaldur.

"You have taken my place then." Kaldur said smoothly.

Nightwing responded with silence.

"Of course. Batman will not allow his favorite student to be baited by such simple remarks."

"This fight is over." Connor growled suddenly, drawing Kaldur's attention.

"I think not old friend. It has barely begun." Kaldur's tone was mocking.

Connor practically hissed and started to charge forward again forcing M'Gann to levitate him off the ground to stop his momentum.

The rocket launching behind them sparked the fight to new life. M'Gann hesitated a few moments as the others ran forward before dropping Connor to the side where it looked like he was needed most. She focused her attention on the group Gar was trying to plow through.

The fight had only been going for a single minute when the rocket burst into flames overhead. No one looked up. The helmeted men staggered, blinded by the sudden light. With the beach illuminated, M'Gann noticed the halting path Nightwing was carving heading straight to where Kaldur stood waiting for him. Robin was back flipping and kicking at whatever he could attempting to follow.

A fresh wave of Kaldur's men began to flood onto the beach, most of them depositing themselves in front of him. Nightwing's frustration pricked at the edges of M'Gann's mind; Kaldur began forcing his way past, seemingly desperate for the fight.

Time seemed to slow as she landed on the sand only taking a moment before she stepped into a run.

_Connor! Nightwing needs help! _M'Gann shouted ducking blows and flinging her assailants back towards the water. To the side she could see similar happening as Connor plowed through the crowd. Breaking into the fray, M'Gann gasped as she saw Kaldur do the same across from her. A glowing blue sword materialized in his hand. He lashed out at Robin only to be blocked by Nightwing. The two shoved away from each other. Nightwing reared back for his own attack.

"Look out!" M'Gann's scream was too late and she watched with wide horrified eyes as the henchman's blade speared Nightwing's chest from behind. All around them the fighting stopped; even Kaldur stood motionless, shock blooming across his face. Only Nightwing hadn't seemed to realize what had happened. The whites of his mask widened as he looked down at himself.

"No!" Robin leaped at the man, but M'Gann was already propelling him back taking the sword with him. Robbin stopped, catching Nightwing as he fell forward.

"N…" Kaldur's voice faltered staring down at his old friend. "We are done here. Move out." As he gave the order he seemed to hesitate only taking a few steps back towards the water.

M'Gann rounded on him, her eyes glowing. She began to reach out with her mind when she felt Connor's arms wrap around her pulling her back.

"Leave him. Nightwing is more important." His voice was unusually calm as he whispered in her ear. M'Gann relaxed in his hold and turned away. Kaldur took one more look at his former teams mates then followed his retreating men.

"Nightwing!" Gar ran up with Blue and the others close behind him. Robin had stripped off his cape and was holding the wad of material tightly against Nightwing's chest.

"Don't just stand there! He cried frantically. "Help me!" Connor let go and dropped to his knees next to him. M'Gann did the same wrapping her arms around Gar who looked like he was trying not to cry. Blood was soaking the cape and pooling on to the sand beneath Nightwing.

"I… I can't hear his heart beat." Connor said quietly.

"No! Don't say that!" Robin yelled. He looked down at Nightwing. "He's not dead. He can't be." His voice was shaking. A few moments passed until Connor put a hand on his shoulder. Robin started to shake him off, but he was pulled into a tight hug.

_He can't be. He just can't._ M'Gann flinched at the raw anguish in words. She closed her eyes.

_Nightwing?_


	7. Flashback Rewrite

**In light of recent events, which I will not reveal just in case my readers are not caught up on the show, I was not happy with how Nightwing's death turned out. It was impersonal, had not emotion, and unfortunately was anti-climactic. So I rewrote it.**

* * *

"Look out!" M'Gann's scream was too late and she watched with wide horrified eyes as the henchman's blade speared Nightwing's chest from behind. All around them the fighting stopped; even Kaldur stood motionless, shock blooming across his face. Only Nightwing hadn't seemed to realize what had happened. The whites of his mask widened as he looked down at himself.

"No!" Robin leaped at the man, but M'Gann was already propelling him back taking the sword with him. Robbin stopped, catching Nightwing as he fell forward.

"N…" Kaldur's voice faltered staring down at his old friend. "We are done here. Move out." As he gave the order he seemed to hesitate only taking a few steps back towards the water.

M'Gann rounded on him, her eyes glowing. She began to reach out with her mind when she felt Connor's arms wrap around her pulling her back.

"Leave him. Nightwing is more important." His voice was unusually calm as he whispered in her ear. M'Gann relaxed in his hold and turned away. Kaldur took one more look at his former teams mates then followed his retreating men.

"Nightwing!" Gar ran up with Blue and the others close behind him. Robin was holding him against his chest. He pressed a gloved hand to the wound in his back; he seemed unable to take his eyes away from the covering of blood. Nighwing's breath rattled in his chest and he coughed, a thin spray of blood coating Robin's shoulder.

"We- have to stop the- the bleeding." He struggled to lay Nightwing down on the sand until Connor took most of his weight.

"I-" The word barely escaped Nightwing's mouth.

"Shh. Don't try to talk." M'Gann said dropping to her knees. She wrapped her arms around Gar who looked like he was trying not to cry. _We can hear you this way. Save your strength._

Robin ripped off his cape and pressed it to Nightwing's chest. Blood was soaking it and pooling on to the sand. "Don't just sit there! Help me!" He cried frantically.

_I'm sorry._

A strangled sob escaped from Cassie.

"Tim… I can't hear his heart beat." Connor said quietly.

"No! Don't say that!" Robin yelled. He looked down at Nightwing. "He's not dead. He can't be." His voice was shaking. A few moments passed until Connor put a hand on his shoulder. Robin started to shake him off, but he was pulled into a tight hug.

_He can't be. He just can't._ M'Gann flinched at the raw anguish in words. She closed her eyes.

_Nightwing?_

* * *

**I need to ask a few things.**

**1) Are you tired of my Nightwing-centric, most of which he gets hurt in, stories?**

**2) I need some ideas for some fluff pieces to lighten the mood. Is there anything anyone wants me to write? I'm open to any of the Young Justice characters.**

**3) Also just in case the show really is cancelled and Ashton Kutcher is not involved in a sick plot to punk me, I am fully intending to write my version of season three in addition to finishing my other stories. Are there any objections? Does anyone even want to see that?**

**Please and thank you for answers.**


	8. Publicity

"_Early this morning Gotham Police received reports of a traffic accident on the outer city limits. Upon further investigation, Commissioner Gordon identified the body of Richard "Dick" Grayson. It has been determined that the teen lost control of his motorcycle and crashed into a nearby tree. Representatives of the Wayne family have confirmed that the funeral service will be held this Saturday at the Wayne home. The event will not be public."_

"_I other news-" _

Artemis jumped as the sound cut off and the TV screen cracked. The remote fell to the floor with a thud. She turned quickly in her seat, this time fast enough to see Wally storming away around the corner.


	9. Good-bye

The gates at Wayne Manor had only opened a few times that day, just enough to let in the people that mattered. But on the other side there were too many to count, some of them wearing press badges, some of them not. They carried microphones, cameras, cell phones. And they were all jockeying for the perfect vantage point. Every moment that past had Wally digging his short nails even deeper into his palms, something Artemis noticed. As they walked across the grass into a small stand of trees, she reached over taking his hand in hers and giving it a firm squeeze. Wally lifted his head just slightly to look at the people around them instead of his feet.

There were no chairs, no tent covering the grave site, no one to say anything. Alfred stood closest to the spot dressed in a suit as always, one arm wrapped around Tim. Wally couldn't see their faces, but it was clear that Alfred was barely holding his composure; Tim on the other hand was perfectly still, only the slack in his shoulders betraying his emotion. A few feet behind them Barbara was standing with her arms wrapped around herself and staring at her shiny black shoes. Tears dripped down her cheeks. Then there was him and Artemis.

She had somehow convinced him to where his suit; he'd protested just knowing that Dick would have thought it was stupid. He hated the monkey suits just as much as Connor, but put up with them for sake of keeping up appearances. The tie, the jacket, the shoes, everything made him feel constricted, when all he wanted to do was run away. Looking to each side, he realized that there was no one else there. Everyone else who should have been there couldn't be seen there. There were identities to protect still, even if one of them was gone.

A moment later, the sound of thunder rolled overhead. Rain began to drizzle down on them. Without having to say a word the group followed Alfred towards the house. Everyone but Wally. His fingers slipped from Artemis' hand as he angled towards the headstone. She watched him for a moment before continuing up the path. Wally shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the marker.

"Hey…" He looked back up for a moment, searching for words. "I… I don't know what to say. Other than I'm sorry. It was just a dream, but I feel like something was wrong between us and-" Wally suddenly choked on the emotions caught in his throat. He reached a hand up to find that tears were mixing with the rain on his face. "There's nothing I can do about it now."

He looked down again, almost expecting to hear a reply. A joke. A laugh. An order. Anything. He heard nothing but the rain hitting the marble.

_Richard Grayson_

_Son and Friend_

_Rest in Peace_

* * *

**Thank you to the universe for getting me through April. It was a nightmare. In addition to my own season three which I am now committed to writing, I was approached by someone who cannot seem to write a complete sentence. I am now part of a team working on writing this person's version of season three. I write every other episode which is published on deviant art. Episode 1- storyboarded by them, written by me- was published Saturday (5/4/13) and I'm kind of proud of it even though it is a far cry from what mine will be like. If you guys would like to see it, just let me know. I only write every other episode so I'm not sure if I can post all of them here or just the ones I can look forward to seeing it in the coming months. **

**As for my other fics, I plan on getting updates for both of them plus some new pieces if I can managed up in the next two or three weeks.**


	10. Nightmares

Artemis woke as the mattress beneath her pitched and the springs inside of it creaked. The room was dark without windows, but her internal clock told her it was still very early and would be dark outside the mountain as well. She rolled to her other side, pulling her hands out of the too long sleeves of her sweater. With a quiet sigh, she tucked a stray piece of gold hair behind her ear, her hand never stopping its motion as she reached out and laid it flat against Wally's back. He was sitting up with his legs swung over the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. His shoulders were hunched so it was easy to see he was covering his face with his hands. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin.

"Wally…" Artemis whispered. When he didn't respond, she stayed quiet, lightly stroking his back, hoping to relax the tensed muscles framing his spine.

"It's been weeks and nothing's changed." Wally said finally. He hunched further, his hands coming to rest on the back of his neck, fingers twined together. Moving slowly as if she feared startling him, Artemis sat up letting her hand coast up to his; she lingered for a moment before lacing her fingers in his hair.

"Was it the same dream?" She asked quietly. Wally's only response was a sigh and subtle nod. Artemis leaned forward and laid her forehead against his shoulder. "He's your best friend, Wally. No one is expecting you to be okay right now."

"But Tim…" Wally turned his head slightly, looking at the door that led into the hallway. "Barbara, Connor, everybody seems okay when I look at them."

"Even without the mask you wouldn't know what Tim was thinking." Artemis said trying to smile just a little. "Cassie won't let him blame himself or give up and I'm not going to let you either."

"But I feel like it is my fault." Wally said straightening up and turning to look at her. "I don't know why. It's not because I wasn't there." He put one hand against his chest. "It's like he was there because of something I did."

Artemis shook her head and pulled his hand into both of hers. "None of it is your fault. You know how he worked. If he wanted to be there, nothing was going to stop him."

"He shouldn't have been there." Wally scrubbed one hand down his face. "Gah. I feel like the whole universe is messed up."

A tear spilled out of Artemis' eye as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I know. Things will get better though. Eventually."

"The worst part is I think I punched him in the face and now I can't apologize." Wally half choked, half snorted. "Even if he did deserve it."

* * *

**I know it's another short chapter, but I'm working up to some big stuff. Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this!**


End file.
